cause_for_concern_larpfandomcom-20200215-history
Henry Smith
When he was young man women swarmed around him. He had sandy blond hair, a chiseled chin, broad chest and shoulders, and an infectious smile. Henry was part of the original pack. He was a pillar. He was solid. He held his beliefs closely and was a man of conviction. He believed in the greater good... He trusted completely his elders and put the packs needs in front of his own. Because he believed so strongly in the greater good, because he wanted the pack to prosper, he was betrayed by those he trusted. The elders let him in on a little secret. There was a local Storm Lords pack and he was lead to believe that they were huge. He was lead to believe that they had many other pack ties and if his little pack did not comply they, one and all, would be destroyed in both their personal lives and the pack would be killed. There was a war brewing, there was tension in the air. There was so many things wrong and he was so confused. He put his faith in the pack leaders. They told him not to tell Crazy-Eye Jim, stating that Jim would bring them all to ruin. He would demand a fight. Scared he agreed to help. He took almost all of the packs fetters and money to an undisclosed location. And when part of the truth came out he took the fall, believing that this was the best. The pack would be safe. They would avoid an unnecessary war and the BRF would continue to prosper. Everyone was quick to condemn him, including the elders he did this favor for except for little Julep. The little whelp fought and argued so feverishly for him that he was taken aback. He had barely noticed the girl before his trial. When he left the pack he thought back at the youngling, wondering what type of woman she'd grow into. It was several years later when she managed to track him down. He found out the truth and was angry. For a long time he refused to listen to her when she pleaded with him to come back. They argued and after a while Julep stopped asking. During this time he grew to love her and took her as a lover. One night, after years of not asking, she broached the subject again he left their little trailer in a storm. When he came back the house was empty and a the Dear John letter was left on the kitchen table. He understood why she brought it back up. Unbeknownst to him there was a tribe that moved to the next town and she was afraid for herself and their child. She moved to get to safety. Henry dimly remembered her bringing it back up but it wasn't until a group of them appeared at the front of their trailer that he realized how dire their situation was. He barely survived his encounter. Salvaging what he could Henry began to hitchhike across the USA to reach the new location. There he met with Natalie first. He found out that Julep had not arrived yet but was safe. A small group had left to retrieve her. While waiting he joined the new group, the Redbacks and waited for his love. __NOINDEX__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__